because you're awake
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: Stiles and Cora. the alpha pack is gone and there is some Scott hate sorry. If you want to know more read :) .


**That last episode though like my friends and mom were yelling at me every two seconds because I was right in front of the TV fangirling way to hard especially those Cora and stiles moments like damn. So I ship a ton of ships in this show but here is a stora? I don't know their ship name. Plus I also have some sisaac in the background. **

**Disclaimer: I am happy I don't own the show it would not be as good.**

Her mind flashed back to that night in the ambulance "next time I mouth is on yours you better be awake". She stared at the fair skinned male in front of her smiling and talking about curly vs. regular fries. Did he like her? Did he want to kiss her or had he just been kidding around. He has changed so much since she first met him. He used to be so trusting and full of hope but after his best friend went against him and he lost his father he was different. He was trying to accept that Scott was actually loyal to Derek once again but it was hard for him. Like he said that night at the hospital he used to be the one who came up with the plans and Scott wouldn't stick around to hear it. The only reason Derek had any more trust in Scott is because he was dating Isaac. His eyes that used to be so innocent and pure and full of hope were duller and had more pain behind them. Stiles was living with them now because even though they managed to save Melissa they hadn't gotten to the sheriff in time. Stiles was crushed and Cora could see why. She lost both her parents in a full blow he lost his mom, best friend and then his father. He lost everyone close to him one by one. She was surprised he hadn't gone crazy yet. Derek took him in because he knew how it felt to lose everyone who you love. He had also offered for Isaac to come back but he said no because he wanted to be close to his boyfriend still. Derek offered to change Stiles but he said no once again saying that he wasn't a hero. Derek was crushed he didn't know what else he could offer Stiles that he may want. Stiles runs away just about every night I was going to follow him once but Derek stopped me saying if this is how he needed to cope he probably wanted to be alone.

"So what do you think?" stiles questioned interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I asked not knowing if he had changed the subject already like he often does.

"Curly or straight?" he asked politely.

"Oh defiantly curly." I said smiling and way to enthusiastically hoping he wouldn't know I was thinking about him.

"Cora what's wrong you always act like you're way happier than you really are when something wrong." He said like he had known me forever or something.

"Nothing." I said in monotone.

"Cora you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you okay." He said putting his hand on my thigh in a way that was supposed to be comforting and would be if it didn't give me huge butterflies.

"Yeah I know." I said smiling. He flashed a smile back at me and got up. "Wait where are you going." I called out even though he was two feet away from me.

"Oh shoot did you want to talk now god I have to get better at noticing things. We can talk now I was just going to grab my phone to listen to music so I'm not busy so we can talk if you want that would be good." He said rushing back over to sit next to me again.

"It's okay stiles I just I wanted to see if you were okay." I said nervous that he would get mad at me for it.

"Yeah I am perfectly alright just fine." He said and it would have been convincing if I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to lie to a werewolf I know it might have worked with Scott but I am so much better than him." I said then realized that I brought up one of the reasons he may not be okay.

"Yeah you really are." He said looking into my eyes. My mind felt fuzzy and I had huge butterflies in my stomach and I could barely form words. Did he really mean that did he really want to kiss me that day does he like me?

"Yeah well what's up well not what's up but do you want to talk about it?" I asked stuttering a little.

"What's there to talk about Cora my best friend stopped trusting me and managed to get my dad killed in the process I mean of course he didn't do it himself because Scott is all about his morals and being the true alpha and being fucking perfect and I apparently no longer fit in his life anymore. The guy who was there for him when his dad left them can't be bothered to be there for me now that my dad is gone. He is too busy comforting his new boyfriend about his dead daddy. And I don't deserve sympathy because my dad didn't beat me and my mom didn't die giving birth and my parents didn't get divorced I always had the good life. Not like I was the kid who got bullied every day for being some hyper active piece of shit. Not like the last time my dad and I ever talked was me telling him that my mother would have believed me that the last time I saw him he had a knife through his arm. Because no I still had it better than them because I didn't get bit and I didn't get the girl I wanted to then throw me away like he threw me away like shit. Which I guess I am. I mean all of you have special talents and I'm too much of a wimp to even take the bite." He said nearly crying at the end but he refused to let himself he wouldn't cry I don't think he's cried since the day when he found his dad dead in his house.

"Stiles listen to me you are not a piece of shit you are worth something to me and to Derek and you are worth so much more than you realize." He looked me dead in the eye his eyes filled with so much pain. I pulled him into my arms and he just wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck threading my fingers through his hair. I was the one who started crying into his shoulder while he sat there with a dull expression.

"Baby shh its going to be okay. Okay just breath let it out you're okay." He said rubbing my back.

"But you're not okay." I said into his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter okay just breath honey just breath I'll get better and so will you okay I'm going to be okay." He said into my hair kissing the top of my head.

"I wasn't lying when I said you mean something to me you really do you mean so much to me and to Derek and I don't want to see you hurt like this." I said sobbing.

"I know you weren't I know I do I was just on a pity party I guess I'm better now and we just need to get you better okay." He said so much stronger than I've ever seen him. I peeled my head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. I knew my eyes were red and puffy against his caring ones but I didn't care anymore. "See now we can just work on getting you to smile and we'll be all set okay." He said wiping the tears off my face with his thumb. I got as close to him as I could and put my head on his shoulder my knees resting on his lap. He wrapped his arm around me and just pulled me in closer if that was even humanly possible. But I guess it didn't need to be humanly possible seeing as I'm not exactly human.

"Why did you turn down the bite?" I asked so quietly I could barely hear myself.

"I don't know I guess at first it was because of all the problems that came with it but now I guess it that everyone seems to just be better than me already and getting the bite wouldn't change that and I would just disappoint you guys." He said so quietly I could barely hear him with my wolf hearing.

"You wouldn't disappoint us you know that. You could never disappoint me." I said snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah and it would probably make it easier for all of you if I could heal and stay out of trouble. If you want me to I can ask Derek for it." He said holding me tighter.

"You would do that for me?" I asked surprised. No guy has ever been willing to do anything for me.

"Yeah I would." He said kissing the top of my head.

"You don't need to if you don't want to." I said trying to make sure he wouldn't regret this.

"Do you want me to Cora?" he asked his name rolling off his tongue in a way I've never heard it before and it sounded so great.

"Kind of." I said.

"Then I want to." He stated like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Because Cora, you mean something to me as well." He said getting up. I heard him asking Derek and next I heard his screams in pure agony. I ran out to the kitchen as fast as I could just to see him fall to the ground.

"Oh my god Stiles!" I screamed out running to his side.

"Cora I'm sorry he wanted it he was already part of the pack to me I just made it official." Derek said trying to explain like I didn't already know.

"He did it because of me Derek I said I wanted him to so he said he wanted it to." I said crying.

"Cora you know he's going to be okay it'll take he'll be fine." Derek said rushing to my side.

"But I didn't want him to feel like he had to do something he didn't want." I said sobbing into stiles' chest.

"Cora I'm fine you're laying on the bite but I'm fine." stiles said and I looked down to see I was directly on the bite.

"Oh my god baby are you okay I'm so sorry I didn't think about what I was saying." I said hugging him tightly.

"It's fine It'll heal." He said hugging me back.

"Welcome to the pack stiles." Derek said helping him up.

"Thanks man so when do you want to start teaching me to not be like crazy on the full moon." He asked lightly wincing in pain.

"In a few days when you're healed and ready." He said smiling at him.

"Okay well thanks again I owe you one." Stiles said lightly.

"No need to thank me you we're part of the pack already." Derek said pulling stiles into a brotherly hug.

"Okay lets go watch a movie?" stiles asked me.

"Yeah I would love that and then you can tell me why you had my brother bite you because of me." I slightly yelled at him. He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips onto mine and fireworks started booming in my head and heart. He pulled away all to soon.

"Because Cora, you were awake this time."

**Done tell me what you thought my muffins. Please review and stuff and I may post another one for their couple or a different couple soon. So sorry for the Scott hate I was just mad that he left poor stiles. Well byeeee kisses.**


End file.
